Jade Onyx
by SuperKayJin
Summary: Destiny had woven their beginning, Power had shaped their present and now Hope would change their Future. Jade & Onyx...Butch & Buttercup...
1. Chapter 1: A Green Day in the Night

Jade Onyx

Chapter 1

A Green Day in the Night

The city of Townsville had seen its fair share of natural and criminal disasters. A cycle of destruction and rebuilding that for time was the norm, but over time things had changed. It all started with one man. A man of science known as Professor Utonium.

Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice. These were the ingredients chosen by Professor Utonium to create the perfect little girls but Professor Utonium accidentally added an extra ingredient… CHEMICAL X.

The explosion in the basement lab had blown him away. Slamming into at high speed was not something a scientist was used to, so it was understandable that he was more than a little bit shaken. He was sitting on the floor propped against the wall and he clutched his head in-between his hands and shook it to remove any lingering cloudiness. His head was down and staring at the floor and when the world stopped spinning he was finally able to focus. He was glad for the bright light that was bathing the lab and it reassured him that nothing electrical wise had gone wrong.

_Bright light._ He thought to himself. _The lights were dim when he had started the experiment._

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard girlish giggling coming form across the room. Slowly lifting his head up, he was shocked to see three little girls standing on the table where he had been working.

_It worked_ he thought to himself and he could not help the big smile that came to his face.

He jumped to his feet and rushed to the table to view his little girls. He hadn't even spoken to them but they were already his girls. It was overwhelming.

"Oh my gosh! oh my gosh! oh my gosh!" he exclaimed as he reached them. "I can't believe it worked. I had my doubts, nothing I do ever comes out right, but this is great" he spoke, all in one breath.

He took in the sight of the girls. There were three of them and what he noticed first were their distinct colors. Green, Pink and Blue.

The scientific part of his mind clearly realized that the girls were triplets yet each had been created with their own look. They had large eyes which also matched their respective colors and their hair also seemed to set them apart. The green eyed girl had short, deep black colored hair, the pink one had a mane of red hair and the blue one had bright blonde hair.

He was still taking them in when he heard one of them speak.

"Hi, what's your name?" the pink one asked, with a smile on her face.

The blue one was giggling uncontrollably at this point and his smile grew. He looked at the green one and he was surprised to see that she was not smiling. She was smiling as brightly as the others. After his brief glance at each of the girls he turned his attention to the one who had him his name.

"Hello my name is Professor Utonium" he said to them

"Hello Professor Utonium it's very nice to meet you" they all chorused.

He leaned forward and extended his hand. "it's very nice to meet you too. Ah what are your names?" He asked.

"Well you made us, shouldn't you name us?" the pink one asked in a cute yet matter of fact way.

"Uhm…OK. This is soo cool" he said to himself. Bending down so that he was eye level with them he began to tap his chin. "Well now let's see…" He looked at the pink one and said "Because of your directness and opening right up to me… I'll call you Blossom" The blue one giggled in a cute girly way and the Professor turned to her. "Well aren't you all cute and bubbly. That's it! You'll be my little Bubbles" He looked at them and said "So we have Blossom" he looked at her and he was still smiling, "Bubbles" she was jumping up and down with a grin on her face and when he faced the last one he was surprised at how happy she was. Her eyes were closed in joy and anticipation and her mouth was wide displaying a large, warm smile. She blinked rapidly eagerly awaiting her name. It was like saving the best for last, but the truth was he did not have a name for her. From the initial contact she had not said anything and her smile had not betrayed her nature and at a loss he had to quickly think of something. "Uhm and Buttercup… because it also begins with a B"

As a scientist the Professor followed clear, logical thought patterns and his personal life had been very limited so he could not know that offhand remarks, could wound.

The loss of meaning and the planting of darkness. Darkness needs few places to grow and it is nurtured by those who know no other way

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To the casual observer the scowl she adopted and the folding of her arms meant that she was displeased or angry. To someone who was concentrating on the girl he would have seen the pain plain writ in her eyes. From a bright emerald green to a somber jade. Expressive orbs that displayed the pain and confusion of a small child. New to the world yet already feeling cast out, she did not understand why. Why did she feel this? Why did her smile fall? Why couldn't she have a meaningful name?

In their creation they had all gained gifts of distinct personality and she could feel her sadness transform. She could feel the change, the shift from sadness to anger. Her pain was leading her to anger and she reveled in it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'The stigma of meaning ever comes afterwards'. The figure floating high in the sky on the outskirts of Townsville had heard those words before and yet now the figure could truly appreciate them. Dressed in a dark black form fitting one piece body suit, and a long hooded cloak which had an intricate gold and green symbol woven and blended on its back. The thin jade hilt of an ancient Japanese sword could be seen jutting from the figures back. The floating figures long onyx tresses were blowing in the wind, free and unhindered and some stray strands even blew in the figures eyes. The figures eyes were glowing a soft emerald green color and against the nights black sky they could be clearly seen were someone to look up and were that someone to have super human sight.

The figure spread out its hands and flexed its fingers. The figures hands were covered in black gloves that matched the body suit and they had the same design as that on the figures cloak.

Energy was the basis of all life. For a chosen few energy could go beyond life and enter into the realm of death. Channeled into any form the wielder wished and with it they could spread devastation or provide protection. It all depended on the person. Justice, purity and all those others emotions did not count. Anyone with the power could do anything they wanted. The figure had learned that a long time ago and that had set her on her path… Memories...

All of a sudden the sky erupted in color. A green light bathed the night and turned away the darkness. The green light emanated from the figure and just as suddenly as it manifested it began to die down. The figure was slowly drawing the light until it became a blazing green aura surrounding its form. The figures arms were still spread out and at the ends green balls of energy began to form. The energy balls glowed brighter than the figures aura and slowly the figure brought them together.

"It's Time" the figure said in a distinctly feminine voice.

When she brought her hands together and the energy balls combined and their intensity increased. Something encroached on her sense and she did not clearly recognize it but that didn't matter. She balanced her internal energy to compensate for the large shock of her attack and concentrating she aim at the city below.

"Jade wave attack" she whispered and she released her energy attack on the city below.

A smile crept on her face when she sensed the figures approaching. The first one was gone now but that didn't matter. The others were coming and she would see what she wanted to see.

_They might fail_. She thought to herself, well too bad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An unknown power on the edge of the city. He had felt it long before the others and he had acted immediately. He was glad he had acted first because this enemy was not playing around. The attack unleashed on the city was no laughing matter and he knew that if he hadn't moved when he did then no body would be able to stop the attack. He was dressed in a dark green fighting Gi with a Kanji symbol on its back. He had black spiky hair with a single thick bang that fell below his eyes and an onyx hilted Katana jutting from his back. His eyes also glowed green but his was not as bright as the other figures. His eyes glowed a measured emerald that whispered of a steady mature nature.

He felt the energy attack come closer and he braced himself. Flaring his own green aura around himself he waited for the ball to come into contact. When it did the figure became indistinct but one thing that was unmissable was the halting of the energy balls forward movement. A brief strain and a sudden increase in the figures aura and the ball began to move in an opposite direction. With one final heave the enormous energy ball was sent into the sky and before it could leave the Earth's atmosphere the figure that had repelled it lifted his hand and a shot a concentrated beam of energy which struck the ball and light the night sky a second time. This time it was brighter and stronger and the city of Townsville experienced a light akin to the sun at 22:00 in the evening.

He had noted the enemies tracking of the energy ball and he had seen the enemy follow the balls movement after he had countered it and now he smirked as he saw the enemy slowly turn to him and face him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Glowing jade eyes met glowing emerald eyes. Onyx hair snapping in the wind and an ebony bang shifting fitfully waving. They took each other in and cold and calculating. Green aura's surrounded both of them and they could sense their respective inner power. The male figure slowly began to ascend and finally reaching the same altitude as the female figure and he waited. The female figure then moved her hands to the back of her neck and lifting them up she gathered her hair and deftly fastened it in a traditional samurai ponytail. An impressive feat for such a long mane of hair.

When she had finished she slowly raised her energy and her cloak began to shrink until it wrapped around the sheath of the blade on her back.

They both sensed the other figures approaching but they knew that they would not join the coming battle.

The male figure slowly reached to the sword at his back and he saw the female mirror his movement. His hand gripped the onyx hilt and he felt answering pulse of his destined sword. His kindred weapon.

When she touched the hilt of her sword she felt the answering vibration of its inner core. It was her companion, the one thing she could always count on.

The unsheathing of both weapons was simultaneous and the sounds seemed to complement each other. A deadly song that touched a cord in both figures. The female figures sword was Jade hilted and onyx bladed. The male figures sword was onyx hilted and jade bladed. Intricate Dragons were carved on one side of each blade and could they have each studied the others blade they would have marveled at the similarity of the dragons and the way in which they seemed destined for each other. What was about to start did not invite a detailed study of an enemies weapon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The four figures watched the two floating in the sky, they was them draw their swords in perfect unison as if they had practiced it together their whole lives. After they had drawn their swords the two seemed to study each other. Their green auras were fitfully glowing around both figures and they seemed to be too similar to be enemies but that was exactly what they were.

They repelling of the attackers large energy ball had given them a huge sense of relief because they had been slow to react and that might have caused the city dearly

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IKUZO

The battle had started when their eyes locked and they had gone thorough the entire fight in a few seconds. Moves and counter moves in a mental battle that could only be achieved by true sword masters. They could not come to a conclusion in that phantom realm and for the first time they were both going to enter a fight were the outcome was not clearly visible.

The figures charged at each other both screaming out their war cries.

"Jaden" the male screamed.

"Onyxen"1 the female shouted

When their words clashed the sky itself became an intense green fire.

The battle had begun…

1- pronounced Onizen


	2. Chapter 2: The Dance

**Jade Onyx**

**Chapter 2**

**The Dance…**

They were dancing, there was no other way to describe it. The motion was too perfect, too beautiful to be anything but a dance. Although Bubbles realized that, it was the deadliest dance of all. The Dance of Staying Alive.

Their blades would meet for split seconds and then break apart only to come together again faster than she could sometimes see. Butch's style was fluid and powerful and she knew that with his sword drawn, he had never faced defeat…but this enemy…this enemy was as hard as it was to believe his equal with the sword. That the enemies sword did not shatter at the first blow meant that it was as special as Butch's own.

This was too much.

"Do you think we should help?' she asked the others.

"I don't know" Boomer replied. "You know how touchy he is about a fight"

"Pride, honor and all that expensive crap" Brick said in a semi-mocking tone.

Their eyes were still locked on the two fighting in the air.

"She's as fast as he is." Blossom spoke in her cool analytical voice.

"Yeah I sort of noticed" Brick said, his eyes glowing signaling his focus on the fight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They saw Butch duck under a vicious horizontal slash and they were glad that they were high in the air seeing that on the ground it would have been impossible to duck such an attack. Butch took the opportunity and he proceeded to perform his Rising Dragon attack. His green aura intensified around him and he shot up at an incredible speed with his sword carving a green blaze in the air. The attack maximized his speed and the cutting strength of his sword and they all knew that it was something not easily defended against. He moved sliced upwards and but the enemy was already on the move. As he moved closer, she rose with him but she was arcing backwards away from the attack.

Butch continued even as she completed her air back flip and righted herself. The green blaze of light tracked his movement as he soared high into the air.

They tore their eyes away from the light to see the damage on the unknown warrior. Her eyes were following the trail of light but she slowly looked down at the front of her black skintight body suit. A thin cut slowly appeared, from between her breasts to her navel but it seemed that the attack did not draw any blood.

They did not miss the scowl that came to her face. They were surprised to see the cut in her clothes close up and it was then that they saw that her clothes were not made of a common material. It seemed to be something else…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She quickly brought her sword up in front of her and she supported its back with her left hand. The blade was straight, cutting edge forward, her energy began to rise and her Green aura began to change. It became a deeper green until it was devoid of color becoming. It was darker than the night's sky and it seemed to absorb all of the light around it. True darkness. A bolt of green lightening shot down, extremely fast, only to be stopped by an Onyx blade. The auras met, and melded together, trying to over power the other.

Butch was exerting huge amounts of force upon his foe but she did not move, a testament to her power. Suddenly she pushed him off and disappeared. The figures watching could not even begin to guess where she was but it seemed that Butch knew. He turned sharply swinging his sword in a defensive slice and to the others it seemed like he was attacking thin air but a ring of steel on steel was heard and the spark confirmed it.

It was not over yet because Butch was now fighting an invisible enemy and each time he slashed with his sword an answering spark and ring would follow. The others could see that the speed the enemy was using was incredible and it was not only because of her energy. To move that fast and still attack required a level of skill that most could not attest too.

He lashed out in frustration hoping to catch his opponent, but his sword for the first time met nothing but air. The look of anger on his face was unmistakable… and it seemed to be directed towards himself.

The black clothed figure then appeared in front of Butch with a smirk across her face. Butch's Gi now had a cut running along the front and it exposed his black undershirt.

Butch wasted no time and quickly charged a green ball in his hand and he then sent it hurtling to his enemy. She simply moved her head to the side as it speed by but Butch was not done, the ball of energy did a turn and it raced to the unprotected back of his enemy. To his shock, it passed through her but he was able to recover and he quickly reached out with his senses to find her.

"Behind you" he heard Bubbles shout. _I know_, even as he thought that he was acting. Without turning, he raised his sword to block the attack from behind, even as he caught the energy ball.

_She's tricky…I like that_….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is intense" Bubbles said. "I haven't felt this kind of power in a long time."

"Yeah I know what you mean" Blossom agreed with her blonde haired sister. "I don't know if Butch can win"

"Relax will you, Butch can handle anything. He's a Rowdy Ruff Boy" Brick said with an air of confidence.

"Yeah, he's a Rowdy Ruff" Boomer added.

"I don't know you guy's, this girl is strong, almost as strong as…" Bubbles did not finish. They all knew who she was going to say…_Buttercup._

"Bubbles, we need to know how strong she is. Do your thing" Blossom asked her sister, knowing that doing some action would get her mind off the past.

Bubbles, nodded and she closed her eyes.

She called upon her power, the power of Nature. Her gentle energy began to surround the area, soft as a breeze.

"The Peaceful technique, Gaia Spirit Link" Bubbles whispered. To the others she seemed to enter a trance like state, her blue eyes glowing brightly.

They waited even as the battle went on.

"The Earth trembles and the animals scatter at the coming of this Titan" She intoned in a voice distinctly different from her cute girlish one. This one held the wisdom of the Earth and it could not be ignored. It was sagacious and it identified Bubbles as the Oracle of the Earth. "To abide such a power is difficult but there is worth" her voice strained a bit. "Worth in all that is to occur…"

They all waited in silence as her words sank in. For a brief second the battle ceased and all eyes were upon the blonde blue-eyed girl with the intense blue aura around her.

The second passed and the two resumed their fight at an even higher power. The energy attacks were getting more intense and the sword strikes more vicious.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Boomer" Bubbles whispered and he understood. He moved closer and sparked his intense aura that blended perfectly with Bubble's aura. He closed his eyes.

"The powerful technique, Heaven Spirit Link" and with those words the green light was eclipsed for a brief moment. The sky was bathed in a bright blue light.

"The clouds part, as she moves. A wind that cannot be easily stopped" he intoned in a deep voice. "But we will try" Boomer said

"Earth and Sky unite" Boomer and Bubbles, said at the same time. Their hands had been pressed in front of them and they then turned towards each other. They were mirroring each other's movements and they finally brought their hands together. When they touched, an intense Blue aura surrounded them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The enormous energy being gathered was unmistakable and the two who had been battling intensely suddenly stopped.

The girl's eyes widened, as she seemed to realize the danger.

She raised her free left hand and she began to form a set of ancient seals. "Gaia and Heaven Initial Spirit Link. Ancient Technique Spiritual Link Disruption" she said and green energy formed around her hand and once it had increased she let it go and it flew towards the intense Blue Aura.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Butch did not attack his undefended foe, instead he regarded the two who were interrupting his fight. Boomer and Bubbles were dangerous together he at first wondered what she would do but when he saw her actions, he concentrated his energy. When she released her attack, he added his own energy to boost it. "Spiritual Boost" he said quietly.

The green ball connected with the large blue aura without any big explosions, it simply began to spread through the blue aura and until it went to the centre. The intense energy suddenly died down and the blue aura dissipated to reveal two figures with their hands together, sporting two similar confused looks.

Butch looked back to his opponent and he saw her take in a deep breath. _Those two blondes_ he thought to himself _are going to cost me a good fight._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's good" Brick said.

"Your telling me, she disrupted our attack like it was nothing" Boomer said.

"Don't worry, it took a lot of her power to stop your attack. Can you feel it her power has dropped. Brick lets take her down" Blossom said, with a grim determination in her voice.

Blossom connected her index and thumbs together in a diamond shape.

"The True Path lies in the Mind" she said and she gathered her energy lightening fast.

"Psychic Blast" Blossom screamed as she released the attack, aimed straight at the enemy.

"Mental Barrier" the enemy managed to scream and even though the attack or defense could not be seen, they were still felt. There was something in the air.

"Any time Brick" Blossom grated out. She was in a titanic struggle with the enemy who it seemed also had psychic abilities.

A red aura suddenly blazed to life beside Blossom.

"Red Haze" Brick shouted as he gathered energy into his hands, which he then released towards the target. "This is it, she's finished" Brick said the victory evident in his voice.

The red beam tore through the sky to the girl and she seemed unable to counter as she was still locked in a psychic battle with Blossom. It was the end.

The Beam suddenly went off course shooting high into the sky. The red beam trail changed course just in front of the girl. At the same time, Blossom was repulsed back.

The four defenders of the city were shocked.

The Beams trail began to fade revealing and the shock of the four increased.

Butch was standing in front of the girl with his left hand outstretched and they could see smoke rising from it1. They could clearly see the anger in his eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had saved her. She did not even know why, she was only thankful that he had acted, as hard as it was to admit. He was strong, and the others were strong too. She was glad about that, it meant that in her time away they had improved. Maybe they were strong enough to withstand what was coming.

She smiled a true smile not a smirk. It was a smile filled with…

Hope.

She was tired…she needed to rest…maybe he would understand. He had honor, she had sensed it in their fight. The greatest fight she had ever been in.

He would understand.

"Hey tough guy" she whispered and she saw him stiffen and he slowly began to turn to her.

He studied her with his deep green eyes.

"It's been awhile Butch" she said

Realization dawned in his eyes.

"Buttercup" he whispered his voice shaking

AN: Thanks to AsianGlitter and Butter-Cup Babe for reviewing

Read and Review.

By the way, this is a BUTTERCUP and BUTCH story

Are there any good sites, which contain PPG fanfiction?

1 The Beam was a continuous wave of energy so deflecting the attack meant keeping in constant contact with it. Its natural path was straight on so Butch had to keep in front of it to truly deflect it.


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion

**Jade Onyx**

**Chapter 3:**

**Reunion of Hearts**

The Skies above Townsville

Eight Years since Emerald's Fall

He stared at her with his emerald green eyes. She could clearly see his shock and confusion and what she realized was that it would be worse for the others. Her 'death' had happened so long ago and she knew that it had affected them all…

"But how?" Butch questioned "They said you were gone but I didn't believe them…" he said his voice gradually returning to normal as his shock wore off slightly.

She was about to answer when she froze as she sensed a build up of power.

---------------------------------------------

"Your brother is being reckless, Brick, protecting the enemy and now conversing with her" Blossom said her anger slowly rising. The Psychic attack she had unleashed on the girl was incredibly powerful and for her to defend against it meant she was no pushover. Brick's Red Haze would have disabled her if Butch hadn't gotten in the way. All the while her power level rose…

"Calm down Blossom, no use getting worked up. Butch did what he did and he probably had a good reason" Brick reasoned.

"The fact remains she attacked the city without provocation and that's something we can't let slide. Your brothers Maverick status has always bothered me but now its gone too far." She said even as her pupil's began to change into a bright pink joining and blending with her irises until they became a solid bright pink. Harsh winds began to blow as her power rose to new heights.

"She's transforming!" Bubbles shouted at Brick "Stop!"

"Enough is enough!" Blossom screamed. "Its time to get Powerpuff Tuff" and her power exploded catching the others off guard and blowing them away and faster than a rocket she raced towards her enemy.

-----------------------------------------------

She had heard the others shouting and she had sensed the power build up from Blossom and she knew that a fight was about to start.

_Excellent_

Butch was quiet not saying anything, waiting for a response from her. She couldn't give him one, at least not yet.

She saw the change in Blossom and she felt the increased power.

_A transformation huh…she's not the only one…_

Buttercup pushed Butch out of the way and she prepared for Blossoms attack. The extremely fast pink streak raced towards and just before contact it veered off to circle her and hopefully attack her from behind and with the speed she was moving at it was more then possible. Had she been facing a different foe she might have caught them off guard but as it stood Buttercup was able to follow her movements and as the Pink streak went behind her she charged her Ki into her hand and she quickly formed a green energy ball. "Emerald Shadow" she said and she turned and threw it to Blossom, who was coming down at full speed.

The green energy trail of the attack hurtled to meet the pink one.

_Got you_

But to Buttercups surprise it passed right through the pink streak which still continued on its path unhindered. She had barely caught the super fast movement. Right before the attack hit, Blossom had dodged it so fast that it looked like she did not move.

_That's fast_ was the thought that went thorough Buttercups mind even as she crossed her arms in front of her to block against the kick that was heading down to her. The impact sent her flying but her guard had held, she spared a glance to see Butch blown back by the energy given off from the impact.

_That was a heavy hit_

She forced her Ki to stop her unchecked flight but it was too slow as she saw an energy blast coming to her. Immediately she directed her Ki into her hands and she pushed up barely deflecting the powerful Ki blast from Blossom. The large pink ball went straight up into the sky but unlike the others blasts from earlier this one did not go into space. It hesitated in the air as it was brought back into control by an invisible force and then it came back towards her.

Buttercup had by now recovered from her wild flight across the sky and she smirked when she saw the attack returning.

_Exerting two powers at once…amateur_

As the attack came down she utilized her super speed to move out of the way slightly and she gathered her physical and mental powers and she hit the attack with an open handed strike.

She saw her opponent who was still a fair distance away with her hand outstretched from releasing the attack and controlling it. Her strike had not only returned the attack but it had broken the psychic link that Blossom had used to control and increase the attacks power.

Knowing that Blossom would duck the attack she raced after.

The distance between was covered in seconds and as Blossom flew over the attack she went to deliver a clothesline. She clearly saw Blossom who had a shocked expression but what surprised her was that she did not feel the hit connect, instead her forearm passed cleanly through what was supposed to be Blossom's body.

_An afterimage huh…damn…here it comes_

She felt the kick connect with her exposed back and she went down. Even as she did she turned her body around and to see Blossom above her. Solid pink eyes, a wild pink and red aura flaming around her body and red streaks in her hair.

_She the same as me…_

She lifted her hand and made a hard pulling motion.

_No chance, the emerald shadow will always follow…_

The impact was enormous and soon Blossom was also falling. Eventually Blossom caught up to her and Buttercup could see the effects of her attack.

Blossom locked eyes with her even as they went past some of the tallest skyscrapers in Townsville.

The Battle had moved into the City of Townsville.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The two righted themselves before they impacted the ground and two large craters formed in the middle of the street. The late hour meant that there were not many people in the streets so no one was injured by the impact. Buttercup was on one knee in the crater with her head bent down and Blossom was standing in her crater. Blossom extended her Ki, slowly lifted out of the crater, she landed on the edge and she waited.

She breathed in deeply and when she exhaled she let go of her transformation releasing the awesome power and returning to normal. The thrashing aura receded, her eyes returned to normal and her hair color became monotone again.

_I cant risk that kind of power in the middle of the City but this girl, she stood up to it well…to well_

On their freefall she had locked eyes with her opponent and she had known then… the truth laid bare.

"Welcome back Buttercup" she said aloud on the verge of tears

Her sister was alive…

------------------------------------------------------------

"Glad I sat that one out" Butch said sardonically as the two plummeted to the ground. During the fight Butch had went to join the others not wanting to get caught in the action. He was still processing the revelation that had occurred and to tell the truth he was not getting anywhere. He knew that he needed answers and as soon as the fight finished he would get them.

"Who is she Butch?" Brick asked and there was no humor in his voice and Butch knew why. To have the one you loved engaged in such a fierce battle would take the humor out of anyone.

Butch was quite as he saw them land. He turned to Brick and he said in a grave voice

"A ghost… Brick a ghost from the past" and without another word he flew down to get some answers. The others soon followed.

Through the years he had changed, his psychotic nature blunted by a visit to an old Monastery on the Mountain ranges surrounding Townsville. The old monk who resided there had called him little Mantis and he shown him the Way. The path of peace and war that he had to walk within himself. In that time he had learned a lot about himself, achieving an inner-peace that had helped him in his future training. The Monk had also told him that he reminded him of a student of his who has also come to the Monastery… he had called her Grasshopper and she was one of his best students. Back then he had not known who the Grasshopper was but he had found out later and that was where his greatest joy and his deepest pain began.

_All these years…without you…I have to wonder are you still the same_

He shook his head as if to stir his thoughts in a different direction.

_Of course your still the same…I crossed swords with you…I touched your soul and deep down I knew._

As he approached he saw her float out of the crater and land on its edge, he made his way to her ignoring the others.

She was dusting herself off and she looked up to see him land. She gave him a warm smile, removing any doubt in his mind. In the battle she was an intense force, focused and unstoppable but outside of it.

She was…she was…._Buttercup._

-----------------------------------------------------

Bubbles was confused about Butch's behavior but he did not question him. She was more forgiving than Blossom and she felt deep down that Butch had a good reason for his actions. She had also felt the girls aura and she could feel that it was not evil, she couldn't identify its motive but at least it was not evil.

When she had quested with her Earth sense she had briefly touched the girls energy and she had been able to see her connection to the Earth itself. It was exactly the same as hers and what Boomer had after their attack was nullified was that she had a connection to the Sky that was the same as his.

They only knew of one person who had similar connections and that was Butch. The professor had said that on the initially Butch did not have any special powers but as time went by it became apparent that he had all of their special powers. From Blossom's and Bricks immense psychic energy to hers and Boomer's elemental Mastery and to top it off his Ki was so much greater than all of theirs and his strength was also incredible among their standards. When the Professor had said that it had caused Bubbles to wonder if Buttercup would have developed the same way as Butch.

Memories of that day when Buttercup tried to find her special power returned and in the end her special ability was to roll her tongue. Bubbles had wanted to tell her that her sister that special power was her ability to never give up even in the face of insurmountable odds. When they had lost Buttercup she had taken that attitude in honor of her sister.

_To never give up_

'The path of the Warrior was long and hard' Buttercup had once remarked to her and at the time she did not understand.

_The stigma of meaning ever comes afterwards as a brushing away of sand to reveal the stone beneath_

She landed next to Blossom and she was relieved to see that she had dropped out of her transformed state. It meant that the fighting was over.

Blossom for her part had tried to emulate Buttercup's sometimes violent reactions to the enemy, as a way to atone for the past. She had become more aggressive and quick to anger and Bubbles had accepted it as her way to honor their fallen sister.

For now though they would parley with the girl and find out her intentions for the city of Townsville.

Blossom had not looked at them when they had landed so at first she did not see the expression on her sisters face. Blossom was focused entirely on her opponent. Butch was with the stranger and she saw him talking her and so Bubbles looked to Blossom to ask her why the fight had ended.

The question died on her lips as she saw the look on her sister's face. There was sorrow in that look and an unexplained yearning. Since the incident Bubbles ad not seen her sister so raw… It unnerved her and it filled her for some unknown reason with hope.

_Who was this stranger_

She turned to face her and it was in that moment that she saw her clearly for the first time. Clear Jade eyes locked with Sapphire Blue.

"Buttercup" she whimpered.

She barely registered Butch nodding his head to the figure and then he figure floated over the crater and stopped just in front of them bobbing up and down slightly. Her Onyx cape rustled slightly, her hair was now unbound and her face was clear to see.

_Buttercup…_

------------------------------------

No words were exchanged for a long while and then the three sisters closed to a single embrace, tears falling unchecked from all of their faces.

For the first time in ten years the three Utonium daughters met.

**THE POWERPUFF GIRLS WERE BACK**

AN: I personally love this story and I wont take it down even though it is getting few reviews or hits. The updates wont be quick but they will happen.

x.Babe.x: THANKS for the review and sorry about the slow update. I really appreciate your taking the time to read and review my story. It is enough to know that somebody out there likes it. Quick question what was the other story you mentioned in your review, I would like to read.

YOU ARE AN INSPIRATION AND I HOPE YOU KEEP READING

SUPERKAYJIN


	4. Emerald Fall

**Jade Onyx**

**Interlude 1**

**A RECOUNTING OF**

**EMERALD FALL**

Ten years in the past…

The City of Townsville

The City of Townsville is in trouble, a number of monsters from Monster Island have fallen upon it to wreak havoc and destruction. Buildings are falling, houses are burning and people are screaming in terror and panic.

What has brought these monsters to Townsville in such large numbers?

_Why me of course__, a soft feminine voice spoke. _It was a sickly sweet voice filled with pure hidden venom and its owner was the living embodiment of evil.

**HIM**…

A being so disgustingly evil his name could not be said by any save the purest of beings. To say his name would place one under his thrall and imperil their very soul.

Most of the planet had been spared his more potent machinations because he was solely focused on destroying Three of the smartest, sweetest and strongest beings on the Earth. Beings who at every turn thwarted his plans and allowed civilization to continue.

The beings were of course

**The Powerpuff Girls**

Ever since Professor Utonium had created, the three perfect little girls with ultra super powers evil had found itself losing on every front.

It had been three years since the girls were created, three years in which they had fought and saved the City of Townsville from alien invasions to all out hooliganism. When the monsters came, the Mayor did not hesitate to reach for the hotline and place a direct call to the girl's home in the suburbs of Townsville.

--------------------------------------

_Beep…Beep…Beep_ the hotline blared.

A Pink streak of light raced through the bedroom and grabbed the phone.

'Hello Mayor" Blossom Utonium said. "What's the emergency?"

"Help Girls Townsville is in trouble" The Mayor screamed hysterically

"Calm down mayor, and tell me what is going on" she tried to calm the leader of Townsville down.

"Monster's Blossom, hundreds of monsters attacking the City" he said out of breath. "I've never seen such a thing. Come soon girls the City is being torn apart" he finished.

"No worries Mayor, the Powerpuff Girls are on the way" Blossom reassured him and she put down the phone and went to gather her siblings.

"Come on girls, the City is in trouble" she said as she zipped down the stairs into the living room.

Three Streaks burst out of the Utonium home, green, pink and blue and they headed towards the imperiled City.

---------------------------------------------

They had waded into the press throwing fierce kicks and punches at the monsters that had fallen upon the city in such force but even though the monsters went down, they did not stay down.

Over the years the girls, powers had grown and so they were able to take on anything their enemies could throw at them.

"Blossom!" Buttercup shouted at her sister even as she delivered a powerful uppercut to a monster sending it straight into the sky. "There's something wrong with these monsters"

"What do you mean?" Blossom questioned she was also fighting a Godzilla like monster with huge back ridges, large gleaming teeth and flame breath.

"They are being controlled somehow" Buttercup said.

"How can you tell?" Blossom said as she gave the monster a hard spinning kick to jaw sending it flying into several other monsters.

"I can't explain it… it's a …a feeling" Buttercup tried to explain

"Bubbles what can you sense?" Blossom directed a question to her sister who was holding up pretty well against two monsters.

"Can't tell…" she said. "Too much going on" she banged the heads of the two monsters together taking them down.

"We have to find the source controlling them" Buttercup said. "It's coming from the north…I'll hold them off you guys go there and see what you can do"

"How can you hold them off on your own? There's too many of them." Bubbles said to her sister worrying about her.

She did not answer in words instead, she gathered her energy and moving at an extremely fast speed, she knocked down the monsters that were still on their feet. "Go!" she said. The two did not waste any time and they headed north at breakneck speed. She saw them go and then she smiled at the monsters.

_I knew this day would come. He grows in power and he marshals his forces against us..._

She powered up again and went to fight the monsters after all she was the toughest fighter…

-----------------------------------

_Buttercup had been right. There was something controlling the monsters and to hers and Bubbles horror, they found out what it was._

_HIM!_

Their arrival had been might by a mighty blast that had caught them off guard sending them to the ground. They had quickly recovered and launched a counter attack at the supernatural being, only to fail.

They were down now at his mercy and there was nothing they could do. He towered over them about to deliver a brutal blow when three balls of energy collided with his form sending him flying out of the city.

Blossom looked up and relief flooded her being.

"Took you long enough" she said to the new arrivals

**The Rowdy Ruff Boys**

----------------------------------------

Her panic increased when she felt the Boys energy. It was all going terribly wrong. They were not supposed to be there. They were not strong enough not yet…too soon…to face this evil.

----------------------------------------

"Need a hand" Brick said to Blossom as he extended his.

"As a matter of fact I do" she raised hers and he clasped it firmly pulling her to her feet.

"Are you alright Bubbles?" Boomer said lifting her up and putting her on her feet. He began to dust her off, checking to make sure there was not any permanent damage.

"I'm fine Boomer" Bubbles said her cheeks flushing a slight crimson.

"Where's Buttercup!" Butch voice cut in.

"She's n the city fighting off the monsters" Blossom filled him in.

"You left her alone!" Butch said disbelieving.

"She told us to come here" Bubbles spoke in a soft voice.

Butch calmed down a bit and then he turned to the city "We have to go back and help her" he said to the group.

"What about HIM?" Brick questioned his sibling.

"Well worry about him later. For now let's go help Buttercup" Butch powered up and he began to fly towards the city.

He had no chance to defend himself from the red mouth blast that hit him, his fall brought shock, and fear to the assembled children for that was what they were… eight year old children.

The Devil had returned and he was pissed.

------------------------------------------

She sensed their powers growing faint and she knew what she had to do.

She then began harnessing her Ki, her life energy and she began to transform. Her eyes became a solid green and her power increased exponentially.

"Green rain attack!" she screamed as she showered the monsters with a green energy attacks. Taking them down for good.

_I know I shouldn't have sent them alone, I just hope they are okay_

She raced north to the defining battle of her young life.

------------------------------------------------

They lay battered and beaten on the floor. All of them were no match for their opponent and he had simply toyed with them as he took them down.

"_Is that all you've got little boys and girls. I was expecting so much more. Once I destroy you, I will conquer the world"_ he mocked.

They did not even have the energy to answer. In a few minutes, they had been completely outclassed.

He readied then to deliver the final attack.

"Flame of the Underworld" HIM whispered and he opened his mouth and the attack cam.

They all shut their eyes awaiting the end, but it never came.

Instead of an intense red flame, they saw a gentle green light covering their bodies and healing them of their wounds. The Light was soft and warm inviting them to forget their troubles and to focus on life.

"Your battle is with me now" a quiet voice said to HIM.

"_You managed to take down those monsters all by yourself and you stopped my attack…it seems I underestimated you." _HIM said.

As they all looked up they saw Buttercup and they realized that she was the one protecting them and healing them with her power.

She turned around and she had a wistful smile on her face. "This is my fight now…rest" she told them and at her command they felt their arms leaden and their eyes droop and one by one they fell asleep.

----------------------------------------

"_So you are the Chosen One. I would thought it was the blue one seeing as she is so pure and warm-hearted" _he spat.

"For the longest time my anger drove. I have revelled in the pain and destruction I visited upon my enemies and I realize now how wrong it was" she said in a voice that belonged to an older person, one who had lived to an old age and seen many joyful and many sorrowful things. It did not belong to a girl of eight years. "We existed long before the incident in our father's lab. He gave our Spirits physical form, not to defeat our enemies but to save them." She was quiet for a long time and after glancing at the figures on the floor she turned to HIM and said, "I forgive you"

"_Shut up, you worm!"_ HIM screamed, "_I don't_ _ne…_**ed your forgiveness!**" the tone of his voice was changing from its usually effeminate tone to a deeper more sinister one. His form was also changing, his arms bulged, horns sprouted from his head and a long tail grew from his lower back. "**WHAT ARE YOU DOING!**" he boomed at Buttercup.

"Saving the world… I'm a Powerpuff…its what we do best" she said sadly. She then focused her powers onto Him and slowly she approached.

------------------------------------------

The Green aura began to crystallize as it surrounded HIM and he quickly took to the skies to avoid it. When he looked down, he found that his foe had disappeared. Frantically he searched for her but to no avail.

Ice-cold shock flowed through him when he felt two small arms encircle his back.

"This is the end" the voice said…

A Bright Emerald Green Light blinded his vision.

---------------------------------------------

They had woken up to see HIM in the air surrounded by a Bright Green Light and pain flowed through them.

----------------------------------------

An old monk stood outside his monastery watching the intense green light and sorrow filled his old bones. Even though the moment was painful, he still smiled.

"You are going home Grasshopper" he whispered to the winds.

--------------------------------------

Professor Utonium stopped dead in his tracks, dropping the glass test tube in his hands.

_What is this terrible feeling...? _It came to him after awhile…_Buttercup._

He rushed to his secret compartment and he took out a device that resembled a small wristwatch. Strapping it on, he then pressed a red button on it. Immediately a silver battle suit covered his form and utilizing the perpetual energy rocket boosters he blasted to the Northern Outskirts of Townsville.

As he got to the sky he was blinded by an intense green light and coldest dread flowed thorough his veins.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The Green Light coalesced into a solid pillar stretching from sky to earth but the ones who had been in that conflagration were gone.

**EMERALD FALL**

That was what it was called to honour the small girl who had saved the world.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The City mourned for its loss and over time, the pain healed. It was an expression of gratitude for she had died so that they could live.

For the Utonium's the pain did not go away… how could one find closure to the loss of a cherished loved one?

The Rowdy Ruff Boys officially became defenders of the city after that. Aiding the girls in their fight against evil.

Butch though stood apart and as time went on, he would come to that place… to sit and be with her…if only for a little while.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-This being a recounting of Emerald Fall

The Death of Buttercup Utonium

Miss Sarah Bellum

AN: This is like an interlude to sort of explain what happened so that Buttercup was gone for 10 Years.

Buttercup.babe pointed out that my story seems off with the timeline. Think of this as a huge flashback chapter. I'm going to delete the review but its still in my mailbox. So thanks.


	5. Chapter 4: Enlightenment

**JADE ONYX**

**CHAPTER 4**

**ENLIGHTENMENT**

The RowdyRuff Boys watched the three sisters, with genuine smiles on their faces. It was rare to see them smiling rather than smirking, because even though they fought for the side of good they still had their attitude. Ever since **Emerald Fall**, Brick and Boomer had fought side by side with the Powerpuff Girls. Butch had on occasion joined them against powerful foes but usually he stayed out of the crime fighting. He focused on training and honing his fighting power and skill. He had curbed his maniacal anger and he had become less inclined to violent outbursts.

Butch had left to train for three years, when they were about twelve, and when he returned everybody had noticed the difference. His power had increased greatly and at times, they could clearly sense it. It reminded them of the power they had witnessed at Emerald's Fall. He was more focused and his energy skills and sword skills were unrivalled.

Through the years, Brick and Blossom had grown closer and so had Bubbles and Boomer and Butch's lone wolf status had increased. He did not take direct orders from Brick or Blossom and he often acted on his own much to their annoyance.

Adolescence had affected them in an unexpected way and they had all been surprised at the change. They had not only matured in body but their powers had matured as well. What surprised them the most though were the similarities in their changes.

Blossom and Brick gained immense psychic powers which included; telekinesis, mind control, psychic blasts, mind reading, hypnosis and telepathy.

Boomer and Bubbles gained powerful abilities that allowed them elemental control of their surroundings, earth, fire, wind and water were their allies.

Butch initially had not shown any special powers but as time had passed he had slowly come to realize that he had a share in all of their powers, from the psychic to the elemental. The revelation did not bring him closer to his brothers or the Powerpuff Girls. Instead it took them further apart. Butch had focused his powers on not just helping Townsville but helping the world.

"So when did you realize it was her?" Brick asked.

Butch turned to his brother. "It was just before Blossom attacked." answered. "You really should put a leash on her" he said in mocking tone.

Brick's aura spiked but before he could do anything Boomer was in between them. "I thought you would have learned to control your anger by now Brick and isn't it obvious that Butch is just trying to piss you off? Besides it seems the reunion hug is over, now it's time for the Q & A part."

Butch turned to look at the girls but despite himself he focused on Buttercup. She had grown and matured in both body and spirit. He could see her physical growth and he appreciated the curves which were in all the right places. He could sense her spiritual growth as well, it was an invisible radiance that came from her being and comforted those around her.

Before anyone spoke Buttercup raised her hand and spread her fingers. The rise in her Ki was barely perceptible but it was there and suddenly the two craters in the middle of the street started to warp and rise until the street was repaired.

"Before the questions start flooding I think we should go and see the Professor?" she said out loud.

"He has probably been monitoring this fight and he definitely knows you are alive" Blossom said.

"How?"

"Ever since you di...disappeared the Professor has been more proactive in our crime fighting… Powerful communication and surveillance satellites are locked onto this exact area... think of the Professor as being like Batman." Bubbles answered.

"Lead the way then," Buttercup said with a smile.

Bubbles and Blossom slowly lifted off the street and began to float up into the sky. They were soon followed by Brick and Boomer leaving him and Buttercup.

There was a comfortable silence between them and somehow the others must have known to give them their space because Butch sensed them hovering in the sky just far enough to give them privacy.

"You fight pretty well for a guy" Buttercup said.

"You fight pretty well for a dead person" he said exposing his hurt.

"Can a dead person do this" she said and suddenly she disappeared only to reappear in front of him and her lips locked with his.

Before Butch could react it was over and she flew away to join the others leaving him standing there stunned.

After the shock had worn off, a huge grin came to his face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Suburbs of Townsville**

She recognized the area they approached as the place where she had grown up and she waited for the others to begin their descent but they didn't. Instead they carried on flying further until they came in sight of a huge mansion.

She saw the others begin their descent and she followed suit.

They landed close the front huge front door of the mansion and they all casually walked up to the door.

"We're home" Bubbles announced.

"I guess we moved on up to the real East Side" Buttercup quipped.

"After you" Blossom said.

Buttercup headed for the huge door and reached for the handle. She felt a small prick and immediately removed her hand. She examined the handle to see what had pricked her but there was nothing obvious.

Shrugging it off she reached for the door again and this time there was nothing. She pulled the handle the door opened smoothly. Just then she felt Botch's Ki land behind her. She could feel his eyes upon her and she was glad her back was to him because a slight blush came to her cheeks.

The large foyer was beautiful, the hall was even more breath taking.

_The Professor has done well for himself_ Buttercup thought to herself.

There was a large dual stair case that led to a landing with a further staircase leading to the second floor.

The house was artfully decorated and Buttercup doubted it to be the Professors touch.

"So it looks to me like we have a mom" she said to the others.

"Is it that obvious?" a sweet and familiar voice said. Buttercup turned to see her kindergarten teacher coming down the stairs. That alone did not shock her, instead it was the baby she was holding in her arms….

AN: I'm back…


	6. Chapter 5: The Darkness Without Light

Jade Onyx

Chapter Five

The Darkness Without Light

**Utonium Manor**

Buttercup watched Miss Keane slowly walk down the grand staircase. Of all the possible outcomes this was one she least expected. The Professor had hooked up with Miss Keane and now they had a little rugrat.

"Welcome home Buttercup." She said with happiness in her voice. "At last our family is complete"

The words family caused a pain in her heart and she realized that it was only a matter of time.

"Hello Ms Sandra Keane" she said hiding her discomfort. "Or should I say Mrs Utonium"

"Actually you could call me mom," she said with a smile.

Buttercup decided to change the subject. "It seems that you aren't surprised by my reappearance" she noted.

"Remember what I said about the Professor." Blossom said.

"You said something about Batman?"

"Yeah, The Professor was probably tracking our battle through one of his satellites."

"Yes that's correct Blossom." the former Miss Keane confirmed. "So I was able to prepare for your arrival, but first things first. I would like you to meet your little brother, Kevin" she said showing her the baby.

Buttercup suppressed the natural flinch and looked at the baby in the arms of her step mother. The infant must have sensed something because he immediately tensed. He squirmed further into his mother in an effort to escape her.

Buttercup understood that the child was sensing it._ The innocence within the child could sense her tainted Spirit._ "I've never been good with babies so I won't even ask to hold him" she said to get over the awkward situation.

Sandra seemed to overlook her child's shying away from Buttercup. "Do not worry you'll have some time to practice with your little brother."

"I suppose the Old man is in his Lab" Buttercup said as she continued to look around the large foyer.

"You're right, he spends a lot of time in there, fighting the good fight" Sandra said with a strained smile.

"I bet he can't wait to see me, I know I can't wait to see him." She felt the Darkness within her rising at the prospect of seeing that man.

"Follow me" Blossom said as she started to walk into the main hall. The hall was lined with various portraits and Buttercup froze as her eyes settled on with herself in it.

It was a family portrait taken after they had defeated the Inter-Dimensional Gnome who had almost conquered the world.

She had been happy that day, and it showed.

Looking at it now broke her heart. She was so far from that little girl that she truly believed she could never go back.

As they approached the portrait Buttercup felt the hair on her neck rise and she tensed.

"Relax Buttercup, we are about to go into the Professors lab."

Buttercup felt a light shine over her and she was disorientated for a moment and then the light disappeared. She then realized that they were no longer inside the main house. They were instead in a large room with various monitors, gadgets and gizmos. It reminded her of large laboratory of the young genius, Dexter.

"The Professor has taken his geekiness to a whole new level" she said with a laugh.

"You have no idead" Blossom added.

"This way" Bubbles said cheerfully as she started to walk away.

All the others except Sandra and the baby had been transported to the Lab.

They walked deeper into the Lab and Buttercup only noticed the high levels of technology surrounding her in passing. What really caught her attention was a display case.

She approached it and saw that it contained various power suits and judging by their size they definitely belonged to the Professor.

She still remembered the first time he had worn one and joined them in battle. The first time he had experienced what it felt like to go out there and put your life on the line.

They moved on and came to a large screen that contained multiple monitors. She could see images of the city, the house they were in and other places that looked foreign. In front of the monitors was a large leather chair, with a high back. She could not see who was sitting on it but she knew.

He turned around in the chair and she came face to face with her 'father'.

"Hello Buttercup" he said a deep voice.

It was deeper than she remembered but she could still hear the subtle nuances of the man who had given her, her previous life.

Her eyes locked onto Professor Bruce Utonium.

She did not say a word.

"Could you all please excuse us, Buttercup and I have some catching up to do" The Professor said seriously.

They all seemed to note the seriousness in his tone.

"Ok Professor" Blossom said.

Ever the Girl Scout she was always the first one to capitulate to the Professor's wishes. She was the quintessential suck up and even now that had not changed.

They all made their way back but Butch lingered for a moment and he gave her a strange look.

She could feel herself losing control. All she had gone through with reuniting with her sisters was being pushed aside. All of the joy, the laughter and the hope of a second chance was fast dwindling.

She waited until they all departed and then let a smirk adorn her face. "Hello Professor. It's been a long time" Her arm was itching to reach for her sword but through her Willpower she was able to keep her darker side in check until he spoke.

"Indeed it has Buttercup." He stood up and stepped forward. "I'm sorry for everything Buttercup"

That was what finally pushed her over the edge. A pitful apology that could not even begin to heal what she had lost. The darkness consumed her and for the first time she gladly embraced it.

The Professors eyes widened as he saw her undergo a different transformation. The green in her eyes began to be covered by a deep black and soon they were completely covered. Two dark pools representing nothing but Darkness.

"If taking my life will atone for all that has happened then, I will gladly give it" he said.

She did not need anything else. She moved incredibly fast and drew her sword in a fluid move. Before he could even blink, Buttercup had her sword hovering just over his throat.

"Elemental forces" she said. "That is what we were until you gave us form. It was no accident wasn't it Professor"

"No" he said and she could not detect even a hint of fear in his voice.

"The accident was the word's you said to me when you Named us. The darkness born in my soul that day has never left me."

"I know Buttercup" he said and his sorrow was plain for her to hear.

"I died Professor, so long ago." She gathered her Ki and a green glow appeared around her body. "All that remained was the darkness within my soul. It would not relinquish its hold on me. I embraced that darkness and clawed my way back from the abyss with it."

The glow transformed into a full blown aura of Jade with streaks of onyx.

"You were always the strongest Buttercup and I took that for granted. If taking my life will atone for my mistakes then so be it" The Professor said.

Buttercup jumped back and she called upon her full power. Her black hair turned a bright Jade, her eyes became a solid green and her aura blazed to life.

She pointed her sword at the heart of Professor Utonium and she attacked.

What happened next shocked her completely. Butch moved even faster than her and he pushed Professor Utonium aside and readied himself to take the blow. She adjusted her swords angle minutely and just missed piercing Butch in the heart. Instead her sword pierced his lung.

Complete silence descended on them all.

"WHY!" she screamed in shock as his blood ran down her blade.

"If you killed the Professor then I would lose you forever." He said as he began coughing up blood.

She sensed the others approach and surround her.

"Buttercup what's wrong?" Bubbles pleaded. "Why are you doing this?"

"Ask our beloved father" she grated out.

Buttercup pulled out the sword quickly and the look in her eyes was unbridled anger. Butch collapsed to the ground unconscious after that.

She then swung her sword to the side and the blood on the blade splattered onto the floor. She sheathed her sword and turned to the Professor.

"You are my enemy." She said with anger in her voice. "Your Sins have long gone unpunished and now the time of reckoning is at hand. I will not rest until you are dead at my feet Professor." She touched her index and middle fingers to her forehead and teleported from the Professors home.

She instantly appeared thousands of miles away, in an old and familiar place. Denied its quarry, the Darkness within her subsided, content to bide its time.

She released her transformation and reverted back to normal. Her eyes travelled up and looked upon the ancient structure. The old monastery where she had learned The Way. It was now a lifeless monument but it still held onto its majesty, clinging to the world by its own mysterious power.

She could not feel anything inside it and it mirrored her perfectly.

She collapsed to onto her hands and knees and she wept, for the loss of innocence, for the loss of hope and mostly for the loss of herself.

A soft glow came onto the edge of her vision.

"_Ah… Grasshopper you have returned as I knew you would."_ came a familiar voice.

Buttercup looked up and saw her old Sensei floating ethereally in front of her.

"Sensei" she breathed out.

"_You are in my pain my child. The wounds of your Soul bleed out in unrestrained waves. Would that I could have saved you from the pain my child_" the ghost said sombrely.

"This pain was always mine to carry. I know that now. The darkness within my Soul has granted me power and life. If my pain is the price I must pay, then I will do so gladly." She said. "You can't do anything when you're dead"

"_A choice was placed before you, Grasshopper, to return to what you were and leave the mortal world or to take the hardest Road. If there was anyone who could take the Darkest Road, then it would be you Grasshopper._" The dead monk said.

"Enough cryptic talk" she grated out, she got back to her feet and dried her eyes. Anger and frustration were bubbling to the surface. "Why did you linger here? Was it to remind me of what I once was?" She accused.

"_No child, I lingered here to save you."_ He began floating around her and Buttercup tracked his movements. "_Soon after you died a boy came to me, wrestling with the darkest demons I had ever seen, save your own. But where you chose Darkness, he chose Light. I taught him the Way so that he may walk with you._"

She instinctively understood who he meant. She had sensed it from the beginning. "Butch is nothing to me" she declared coldly.

"_Do not close yourself off to the possibility that he could be the very meaning of your existence. You once asked what you could do to repay me and the time has finally come for me to collect_"

She remembered that promise, said with a heart full of love and peace at the time. A heart that she felt she could never regain. "Tell me what it is and be done." She said gravely to the shade. "Quit this harsh world and return Home" she said harshly, but there was a note of sorrow in her voice.

"_My child my payment is simple, promise me that you will not give up hope_" The dead Monk said serenely.

That was what she had thrown away in her last moments of her previous life and now he was asking her to raise that long lost hope and to then not give it up. "I gave hope to world when I died and have kept none for myself" she said in defeat.

"_NO child, it is still buried deep inside of you. Once you have found it, you will understand that you have never been without it. I must go now; I have lingered all these years to say those words to you. May the Grace of the One be with you_"

Buttercup saw the ethereal form of the man who had only briefly been in her life but had formed such a great impact, disappear.

"Goodbye Sensei, Rest in Peace" she closed her eyes and breathed a silent prayer.

"Professor, what the hell just happened!" Brick demanded

"We can discuss it later, right now we need to give Butch medical attention" the Professor had gotten up from his chair and moved to the collapsed Rowdy Ruff.

For the next few moments they all concentrated on helping Butch, and the sore issue of Buttercup was put aside.

The Domain of Hell had been collapsed into chaos and disorder since He had disappeared. Warlords and Demons vied for power, killing and slaughtering their kind.

It was in their nature to destroy and thus he did not blame them, but he made sure that each and everyone of them felt his presence when he returned.

The ground trembled at each of his small steps.

"_Hello everyone" came a sweet and sickly voice. "_**I'm back".**


End file.
